Take U To Da Movies
Take U To Da Movies is the debut single by South Sudanese-Australian rapper Bangs from his 2011 album "REFLECTIONS". It went viral after it gained attention from Jimmy Fallon. Lyrics Yeah.. Your boy-uh Bangs And this track is dedicated to all the ladies out there That like to go to da movies Especially you girl Let me take you to the movies, shorty I'm sure later on you will be my baby Let's sit down and just be by my side I got the popcorn I know what else you like Hey shorty, you really looking nice Let me take you the movie cause I know you like You got nothing to worry about Hold the popcorn and the drink Let me pay the money so we can get in Now hold my hand And take a step to the door Be careful; Don't fall Lets sit on those two chairs alone Watching a movie So we can see what's going on If you don't like to watch you can lean on my chest Take a rest do your best Baby Girl (Ahaw!) Let me take you to the movies, shorty I'm sure later on you will be my baby Let's sit down and just be by my side I got the popcorn I know what else you like I hope you enjoyed the movie Cause I did too Anytime you wanna go again, Just holla at me Baby girl we can make It to be better than before Anything you want me to do, I can do it for sure You can be my Cinderella When it rains, you can stand under my umbrella I know it make us feel better Im not like other boyz Im a different guy Coming from the sky Whatever I say I never lie Just let me know if you wanna go somewhere Yeah! Let me take you to the movies, shorty I'm sure later on you will be my baby Let's sit down and just be by my side I got the popcorn I know what else you like Hey shorty, where you at? where you going? can I see you later? Cause I can see you busy right now Meet me at the shop at 4 o'clock don't forget and don't be late I can tell you what we do when you come back I still remember what you told me "take me to the movies Friday night" That's right what time it is now Half past three my girl be back in about half an hour Let me go and take shower, dress good Put some perfume so I can smell good Yea girl you can go to the movie any time you like ya nah mean But guess who you gonna call.. your baby boy bangs Cause he still got chance ya nah mean (Ahaw!) Yeah yeah that's right Lets sit down and just be by my side I got the popcorn I know what else you like Why It Sucks # The production is unbearable. # Bangs's hook is very annoying. # He sounds like he is being poked with a needle. # His attempt to convince this girl to watch a movie with him surely has failed, as I cannot see how anyone would find this song attractive. # The lyrics are really stupid and his flow is dumb. # The music video is awful, with terrible effects. Music Video Take you to the movies - Bangs " With Lyrics " Category:Bangs Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Debut Singles Category:Internet Memes Category:Pop Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2010s Songs